Poco a poco
by Nakuru Tsukishiro
Summary: Para Sadaharu todavía es un misterio cómo Renji sabe algunas cosas.


**Poco a poco**

**Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Konomi-sensei y asociados.

* * *

><p>En un día tan brillante son muchos los que se dirigen a la playa o a la piscina más cercana, pero aunque Sadaharu lleva consigo un par de raquetas y otros implementes deportivos guardados en una simple maleta negra, él camina a paso rápido hacia a biblioteca pública más cercana.<p>

Renji está ahí, Sadaharu lo sabe, aun cuando el lugar ni siquiera ofrece a sus visitantes el deleite que es el aire acondicionado en un día tan cálido como ese —en el que una simple caminata lo hace sudar, cosa que a su vez causa que sus gafas se resbalen un poco— y en realidad han prometido encontrarse más tarde en las canchas del club de siempre.

Pero a Renji le agrada pasar sus tardes rodeado de libros, siempre tranquilo incluso cuando en unas horas comienza un torneo en el que participarán y todo lo que Sadaharu sabe indica que eso no cambiará ese día.

Y no se equivoca.

Cuando entra lo ve de inmediato, sentado en una silla de patas tan largas que sus pies no alcanzan a tocar el suelo, recostado en el espaldar de ésta y leyendo con calma un libro de pasta gruesa, a diferencia de las contadas otras personas —todas mayores, seguramente estudiantes de tercero de preparatoria que ya están pensando en los exámenes para entrar a la universidad— que están inclinadas sobre las mesas, rodeadas de diferentes libros y tomando notas sin descanso.

En el silencio sus pasos resuenan y más de uno pierde su concentración y alza su cabeza para ver quién entró, mas Renji no lo hace y habla incluso antes de que Sadaharu se detenga a su lado.

—Llegas treinta y siete minutos antes, Sadaharu —dice Renji, con sus párpados cerrados en apariencia y su atención en las páginas del libro frente a él.

Una mirada al reloj de pared al fondo de la biblioteca es todo lo que Sadaharu necesita para saber que las palabras de Renji son precisas, pues es en treinta y siete minutos que deberían encontrarse en las canchas, y mientras se sienta en la silla vacante a su lado sólo puede preguntarse cómo Renji lo hace, dejando su maleta en el suelo, sacando una libreta y moviendo sus pies en el aire por un momento.

—Eso nos da una hora y... —Sadaharu hace una pausa y sigue su instinto, a pesar de que teme equivocarse en algo tan simple por su afán de lograr hacer lo mismo que Renji— seis minutos para prepararnos.

Sadaharu acomoda sus gafas en el puente de su nariz y observa de reojo el reloj una vez más, sonriendo con satisfacción al confirmar que la aguja que indicaba los minutos había avanzado tal como presentía mientras intercambiaban esas pocas palabras.

La cabeza de Renji se mueve de arriba hacia abajo, asintiendo mientras una pequeña sonrisa se forma en su rostro al tiempo que cierra su libro y lo coloca sobre la mesa.

—Recopilaste nuevos datos de nuestros primeros oponentes y quieres que los examinemos con calma.

Sadaharu no se siente sorprendido de que Renji sepa la razón por la que lo buscó antes de lo acordado y abre su libreta, dejando a la vista la página en la que está la información mencionada.

—Podemos aumentar nuestras probabilidades en al menos diecisiete por ciento con esto —indica Sadaharu con parsimonia y Renji responde sin palabras, haciendo un simple sonido pensativo.

El "al menos" es el problema y sin duda es posible dar una cifra más exacta.

—Diría en diecinueve por ciento —comenta Renji luego de unos segundos, antes de que Sadaharu pueda terminar de repasar los datos en su cabeza, considerando las variables que dejó para después por la prisa de buscar a Renji primero.

Es frustrante que Renji pueda dar con el porcentaje preciso antes que él, a pesar de que es Renji el que esta viendo esa nueva información por primera vez, pero Sadaharu contiene un suspiro y una vez corrobora en su propia cabeza las palabras de Renji, asiente.

—Y si usamos esta formación —comenta, mostrándole la siguiente página—, aumentará en veintiuno por ciento.

Es agradable que esta vez sea Renji el que acepte su afirmación luego de unos segundos y Sadaharu no contiene una sonrisa mientras siguen hablando en vos baja, discutiendo sus planes para el partido.

Porque todavía es evidente que Renji fue quien le enseñó a recopilar y usar la información de la forma en que lo están haciendo, pero, poco a poco, siente que se está acercando a su mismo nivel.


End file.
